inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Home
umm... the homepage looks all messed up! (I am using Monobook BTW) Zakawer2 (talk) 17:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) hey everyone my name is madison im a loveing girl who is nice to people so i like people that is nice i love everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love everyone too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! everyone is sweet to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To above: That isn't true. Stop it with the exclamation points, it's annoying me to death. -I am Mango! I am... a pegasus! ~~Mango Dolphin 01:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed In S2 So far we have had many pictures which are from the first episode, but these are before the cast are actually picked, weird isn't it. I'm wondering if the cast actually get picked in episode 1. but anyway, AE has been kind enough to confirm who is in S2 and some peole who aren't. Of course, we obviously don't have thefull S2 cast list and we don't know how many contestants will even be in S2, but whose heres confirmed. Confirmed: Paintbrush, Baseball, Marshmallow and Yin-Yang Confirmed NOT to be in S2: Bomb (Apparently) Bow and Taco (Bow and Taco have been confirmed not to appear in the first episode S2, so if the cast ARE picked in episode 1 then they ain't in the cast! Coolboy87 Hey! Yeah I'm Talking to you! Yeah You!.. 15:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Monthly Poll? Can we change the "Monthly Poll" already? We're three months overdue. We can make the poll: Who is your favorite Season 2 newbie? Meester Tweester (talk) 07:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I bought this up with Adam, he'll will do it when he has spare time, so he does now know, so be patient, So The Monthy Poll revealed; Bow is a good villain. from seeing her in episode 10, Who would've guessed it...? "OMGA, Cookies!" ."Actually I Had A Question About...." .".."whoever that is, shame on them!" 18:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) 20:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) will knife ever slice apple again?'' will he?'' New Front Page. Okay, I think we're overdue for a new front page and a new monthly poll. The sixth episode has been released. Also, the monthly poll has been due for four or five months now. I'd hardly call it a "monthly" poll. Not trying to flame, but please get it done soon. Manpuku (talk) 23:20, February 3, 2014 (UTC)Manpuku Love Interests Which characters do you think might be in love? The only couple I can relate to is Salt and OJ! Well, kinda. Wow! The wiki has 2222 pictures. Someone needs to edit this. We need to make this editable. heyyyyyyy u guys so if u watch bfdi i jav dissapointing news. BFDIA 6 is canclled. D: BFDIfan4729 (talk) 00:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) EPISODE 10 Updates As of now, Inanimate Insanity II Episode 10 is out!!! (WOOHOO) We need to update the homepage as well as the wiki! �� Please complete this episode (http://object-division.wikia.com/wiki/A_Shocking_Setting) Moo baa 03:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :please don't advertise Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC)